<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Bag by ravyn_ashling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258073">Out of the Bag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling'>ravyn_ashling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tsukishima loves his friends but still refuses to admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei adopts a cat. Tadashi doesn't let him live it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts">Marks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marks!!! I hope you enjoy this small collection of moments between Tsukki and his hyperactive tabby cat. 🧡🧡🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
One day in their second year of university, Kei found a stray kitten outside his and Tadashi's apartment building. It was an orange tabby, with big brown eyes, and way too energetic — climbing onto Kei's leg to catch his attention and refusing to let go, but bustling about incessantly as Kei held him close to bring inside. 

</p>
<p>Kei had named him Rio, because it was cute and easy to remember. Or so he said. Tadashi and a handful of their former teammates had just seen Hinata off at the airport that same day, to wish him the best on his journey to Rio de Janeiro. Kei declined to go, citing his piling schoolwork as an excuse. Never mind that he always finished his assignments ahead of time. It was how he managed to continue to tutor Hinata and Kageyama all the way to the end of high school. 

</p>
<p>"Tsukki, this kitten," Tadashi had said as he sunk down their sofa, wiggling his fingers as Rio jumped to swipe at them. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." 

</p>
<p>--

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>


</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

--

</p>
<p>"Oh gosh, you two are cute." Tadashi crouches down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Hinata says he has some time this weekend and is wondering if you'd like to hang out. I was thinking we can invite him over. I'll ask Yacchan to tag along, too." He lets Rio nip on his finger. "Maybe he and this one can finally meet?" 

</p>
<p>Kei pouts at him and let out a breath. "I don't know why you're acting like it's such a big deal. He's literally just a cat," he says. 

</p>
<p>"You're right. It's not like I've been avoiding any mention of my cat Rio to my friend who lives in Rio for the past two years." 

</p>
<p>"Shut up, Tadashi."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>